


Star gazing (is a different kind of hell)

by ngk_is_cool



Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley Hates the 14th Century (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Stargazing, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngk_is_cool/pseuds/ngk_is_cool
Summary: Crowley tells Aziraphale why he doesn't like the 14th century, and what meteor means for him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154867
Kudos: 24
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	Star gazing (is a different kind of hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this amazing art few month ago, couldn't stop thinking about it ever since, and that is my written version.  
> https://glorfy-the-bright-haired-ellon.tumblr.com/post/190314587991/lmao-imagine-the-initial-shock-of-seeing-a-meteor
> 
> Also reference to Farewell to the King, bling and you will miss it. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think :)
> 
> Written for the Good Omens Bingo fill "Death".  
> Here Crwoley is proper demon and not a cat, un realted to previous parts of the serie.

Aziraphale looked up from his book unexpectedly, startling the demon who was busy scrolling his phone and, without a doubt, plotting his next mischief. "My dear, I almost forgot! Tonight, there will be a very big meteor shower, and we can watch it together from the roof terrace. It starts very soon, let's go!"

He started walking the stairs leading to the roof, holding a bottle of wine which appeared miraculously in his hand, so excited it took him a few seconds to realize Crowley wasn't following.

"What happened, my dear? Too busy planning another scheme of gluing coins to pavements of London's sidewalks? In case you forgot, we are retired now, and you don't have to keep on doing evil things", he added sarcastically.

Slowly, Crowley raised his face from his phone, but they were not full of his usual mirk and smirk. Instead, he looked uncertain. Aziraphale watched him, confused. "Are you alright? We can always stay here, of course, if you prefer. But this shower is occurring once every 153 years, I would hate to miss it."

As always, Crowley could not refuse his angel. When had he ever said no to any of his requests? He climbed the stairs, his hips defying both gravity and human anatomy.  
They settled down wordlessly, accompanied with a good wine, and looked at the falling stars. It was beautiful, and for a while they just sat there, each to his thoughts. After a while, Crowley suddenly started talking, his voice so quiet that Aziraphale had to strain his ears to hear him.

"You know I hate the 14th century. It had war and plague, and even a little ice age, but it’s more than that. I tried to sleep most of it, but you are familiar with the disadvantages of the human corporation. One of the times I woke up, there was a big celebration on the streets, honoring the passing of Comet Halley. It wasn't called like that back then, obviously, but that is not the point".

Crowley stopped talking, taking a big sip from his wine glass. He remained silent for so long that Aziraphale opened his mouth, searching for words, but then the quiet voice continued talking, as if reading from a script.

"When I Fell, the worst part wasn't losing Grace, or being cast away from Heaven. No, the thing that hurt the most was the fact that I couldn't create stars any more. Look at them up there, shining so brightly. I created them!" His voice rose a bit, and he stopped to take another sip.

"They locked me in a dark dungeon, for what felt like centuries. That was before time really kicked in, so maybe it was centuries. Only God knows, and sure as hell, I'm not going to ask her. And then, after eternity, Lucifer arrived, the big boss himself. He came to me as only a king could, with open arms. He permitted me to see the sky. Can you understand that feeling?"

This time, Aziraphale knew this question was not for him, and he patiently waited for his friend to continue talking.

"So, when he asked me to go up there and make some troubles, how could I refuse? Started talking to Eve, and you know the rest of the story. Humanity expanded and filled the earth, we started observing them and their amazing ideas.

It was all fun and games, especially after the Agreement, until that day in that god-forgotten city. All the humans gathered in the streets, honoring the big shiny object in the sky. They thought God was giving them another encouraging massage, like rainbows after the flood. Something to rejoice about, a promise that the century to come will be better than the last.

"But I knew that God, as always, had an ineffable plan. That was not a wonder She put in the sky for humans to marvel at. That was a dying star. A star that I helped to create, that is now stuck in an unforgiving orbit around earth, a constant reminder for me that I will never return to heaven, that I will never be able to create stars again.

The demon turned suddenly toward him, but continued speaking without waiting for a response. "For me, every falling star is a death, reminding me of who I was, what I was capable of, what God has taken away from me.

Aziraphale looked at him, surprised. They had never talked about Before The Fall, and now he understood why. "I'm sorry, my dear, that you have suffered so much pain. After 6,000 years, and you still surprise me." 

He wiggled a bit in his chair, getting closer to Crowley who froze in confusion, already exhausted after his speech.

"May I create a more pleasant memory of falling stars?" He waited for confirmation, and the strangled "nkg" he got in response was good enough. Slowly, he placed his hands on Crowley's cheeks, as if trying to capture an animal. With another glance he confirmed it was okay before they pressed lips, and did not part for a long time.

Eventually, they untangled themselves from each other, taking a breath they didn't technically need, but was welcomed nevertheless. "Well", Crowley found his voice, a bit shaky, "that will certainly be a nice memory. Can we make more like this?" Now it was Aziraphale's turn to pause for a moment, but he couldn't refuse his demon, right?


End file.
